Way to kill boredom
by ghostkerchief09
Summary: Lissa was bored but what she got was more than just entertainment. Find out what... Please R&R. continuation titled "Answering Smile" up.


Way to Kill Boredom

Pairing: Lissa/Christian

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is not mine. I wish it is though... like so many other fans out there. haha

* * *

Sitting down the chair located at the back of the room, Lissa slumped herself on her desk. It was another new day and she could almost feel the boredom creeping its way up and down her whole body. The teacher was gone with some excuse about something and almost everybody was doing their own versions of kill-boredom things.

From her perch at the back, she could see a couple of girls chatting about some of the most mundane things she couldn't be bothered about. Or at least, not anymore. A little sideways from them sat another who was reading a book. The guys were chatting from her right, on one corner of the room. Someone was singing and she couldn't tell whether to be irritated or just never mind it. Next to her was her best friend, sleeping. Great.

She skimmed the classroom, eyes wandering for some kind of entertainment even for just a few minutes. She poked her sleeping best friend. "Hey..."

"What?" came the muffled reply.

"Rose..."

"What?" Rose's arms were bunched on the armchair with her head on them.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

She pouted. "Entertain me."

Rose looked up to her with an incredulous face on. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

Rose snorted. "What am I, a clown to entertain you? You've got to be kidding me..." then she proceeded to slump back on her folded arms.

She poked her again.

"G'way.. Go find someone else to entertain you."

She pouted. "You're so mean..."

"Whatever Lissa. Why don't you just sleep it off like me?"

"I'm not like you."

"Oh sorry, I forgot you're not like me. I'm sooo brilliant while your just plain lazy." Rose cast a lazy smile her way.

She stuck her tongue out. She was not, by any means, lazy. She was simply bored. She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a sour look coming to face. "Not bored… not bored… not bored... not bored..." she muttered to herself hoping to make it work.

A chuckle made its way to her and she glared at the intruder. "Finally snapped eh? I see you've finally crossed the line to insanity." and he laughed.

She glared. "Ha-ha, very funny Christian. Why don't you oh I don't know... Go away?"

Christian feigned a hurt look. "That hurts you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh really?" she asked sarcastically. "Good then. Better you than me."

"You're so insensitive. I have feelings too you know?"

Lissa shrugged. "And I'm supposed to care because...?"

Christian just stared at her.

"That's right. I don't really care. So shoo... Your company is not needed."

Christian was still staring at her as if trying to figure her out. Beside her Rose was trying to hide the snicker she could still hear, clearly amused that she was becoming self-conscious. Well, who wouldn't?

"Cat got your tongue?" She chuckled uneasily. The staring unnerving her a bit. "Still nothing to say? Might I suggest leaving then?" she said and looked away. He was making her uneasy and quite nervous. Was there something on her face?

He was still staring at her. After a minute she finally snapped. "Will you stop staring? It isn't nice. Not to mention rude. Geez..."

He smiled. "I made you nervous didn't I? Come on admit it."

Lissa looked at him wide-eyed. "Of course not!"

He scoffed and folded his arms on his chest. "Don't deny it. You couldn't even look at me when I was staring at you." and then he smiled again. "I made you nervous didn't I?" he asked again.

She narrowed her eyes. "You were trying to unnerve me."

He nodded.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

Lissa scoffed. "You're annoying."

He smiled and shrugged. "You bring it out of me."

She looked at him flabbergasted. "Did you just try to crack that lame line on me? Seriously?" She chuckled, finding the situation funny. A bit, just a bit. Imagine, one of the silent, brooding kinds of guy trying to crack jokes. And with her of all people. She was like one of those invisible(alright, trying to be invisible) students in the classroom. "Are you sick?"

Christian looked offended. "It was the truth! You bring the best out of me."

Lissa snorted, quite unlady-like of her. "Yeah right. You're kidding."

"What?"

She chuckled. " I said you're kidding."

"I'm not!" he retorted. "I was merely stating the truth, my lady. I don't kid."

She laughed. "You're impossible."

He smiled too. "Ahh.. See, you're starting to like my company."

She smiled. "I am not." she denied.

He tutted. "Ah.. But see, that's where you're wrong. You're denying again." he told her.

"Whatever." and she stood up.

He looked alarmed for a second. "Wait, where are you going?"

She raised one brow. "Ummm.. Away from you?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because I can?" She was just about to leave when she was roughly pulled back down her chair. "Hey! That was totally uncalled for!" she scowled at him. She was about to say something more when a groan interrupted her.

Rose slowly lifted her head from her folded arms and blearily looked at her best friend and Christian. She scowled, "Is it possible for me not to be included in whatever you two are doing?" she asked irritated. A wave of embarrassment tinged with an apology for waking her up came from Lissa to her.

"Rose, he was-"

"We were just about to finish." Christian said.

Lissa scowled at him. "No. I was just leaving actually." she said but didn't stand up to leave but instead opted to glare at the boy in question.

He smiled at her and at the corner of his eyes he saw Rose slumping back on her folded arms but not before winking at him.

"Is there something on my face or Am I just too handsome for you to resist?" he asked.

If anything, Lissa's glare only intensified. "You're seriously starting to annoy me."

"Ah.. But I was just-"

"Leave me now." She folded her arms and looked away.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "And we're back to square one." he whispered to himself. He observed her features. She seemed to be staring at nothing at all so intent on not sparing him a thought or a glance. "Are you on your period?"

He grimaced after the sentence came out and it was only right since not long after he found himself being glared at. He smiled sheepishly. "Uhh.. hahaha... That came out wrong. But you were so moody it's the only reason I could think of...?" he trailed unsure whether to finish.

"Shut up." and he was definitely right not to finish the sentence.

"Lissa..."

He was met with silence.

"Hey... Don't ignore me." He pouted.

Still, he was met with silence and of Lissa looking away again. From the corner of his eye he saw Rose sneaking a glance at him, her eyes asking him 'what now?'.

He sighed. "Hey Lissa? Will you please look at me?"

She didn't. Why should she? He was annoying.

He rummaged his bag for something. After finding it he once again looked at her. "Come on Lissa... Please?"

A little curious she sighed and looked at him. But she made sure she looked every bit annoyed. "What?"

He turned to look at Rose and she was inconspicuously shaking her head indicating Lissa wasn't as irritated as she seemed to be. He turned back to Lissa. He smiled and she turned her head again. He frowned. "I want you to look at me."

"No."

He sighed and mumbled incomprehensible words under his breath. "Fine, then don't look at me. But I hope the next time we see each other, you'll be smiling at me." And with that, he grabbed her chin and planted his lips on hers for a second. He smiled and stood up leaving her wide-eyed at what had just transpired.

She then noticed the chocolate-made rose on her desk.

She looked at her best friend who was now wide awake and grinning at her.

Still dumbfounded, she slowly shook her head a smile slowly curving her lips upward. "He just kissed me."

Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Oh get over it! I hate to say 'I told you so' but didn't I tell you before that he totally likes you? You're the only one who didn't want to believe it because of whatever." She said.

But it was as if Lissa didn't hear a thing. "My crush just kissed me, Rose." she said in a trance-like dreamy voice.

Rose rolled her eyes again. "Yes, I know." she laughed. "Seriously, snap out of it. You look ridiculous, almost like a lovesick puppy." she seemed to think for a minute. "Oh wait. You ARE a lovesick puppy." And then she snickered.

Lissa finally snapped out of her trance-like state and glared at her best friend. "Way to kill the mood best friend. Thank you." She said sarcastically but with a smile on her face.

Rose grinned at her. "You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"Seriously? You're crazy."

"I know right?" and she laughed.

Lissa shook her head. Her best friend was never going to change. But that's good since she liked her that way. "Definitely crazy."

Rose only laughed. "Well, they said birds of the same feather flock together. You're definitely crazy too."

"Whatever Rose."

They lapsed in a comfortable silence after until Rose broke it.

Rose turned her head to face Lissa. "He asked for my blessing you know?"

Lissa looked at her, a bit shocked. "Seriously?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah. He was totally scared of me."

"You didn't-"

"I did."

Lissa smiled. "I don't know what I'd do with you."

"Come on. I only told him to be careful since if he ever made you cry he'll be having a taste of my black belt worth taekwando moves. Dimitri taught me quite a bit" She seemed to glow a bit at that.

Lissa shook her head, a smile gracing her face.

"The chocolate rose is my idea by the way. There's a note there too."

Frowning, she got the chocolate rose and sure enough a small piece of paper was attached on it. A smile painted itself on her lips after reading the short letter.

Rose smiled. "I approve of him by the way."

Yeah, she was definitely smiling at him the next time they see each other.

She tucked the note back on the flower. She couldn't help but repeat the words inside her head.

Can I court you? Smile if the answer is yes.

-Christian

Oh yeah. She'll definitely smile.

* * *

.fin.

A/N: So? reviews for moi? i love them! :)))


End file.
